The maze of mystery
by MONMUSUfan
Summary: When a Kobold girl is found dead in broad daylight the peace breaks apart. Police detective Rachnera and Heinous crime prevention department's Inspector Centorea will have to work together to catch the killer. But as the investigation progresses something which they hold dear have to be put on the line of fire to stop this culprit at once and for all
1. Chapter 1

Centorea Shianus was busy with her morning patrol. It was her part of duty as the Assistant Inspector of the Security and Heinous crimes prevention Bureau. It was almost 10 years, since the exchange bill was introduced and in these 10 years several changes were made. Now the law stopped segregating humans and liminals and used the umbrella term Rational-Sentient for all official purposes. Now Liminals and humans can marry and even raise their own kids. Liminals are eligible to work anywhere they want, provided if they had the necessary qualifications.

Centorea being the descendant of Noble Shianus family, who were rumoured of serving Hercules the great, always had a strong sense of justice. Given the fact that on her arrival as an exchange student, she spotted a purse snatcher and singlehandedly chased down that criminal and helped local police to arrest him; her induction in police force was just a matter of time. Once she was integrated into the society and passing the test with flying colours she got her desired job as an Assistant Inspector in heinous crimes prevention bureau.

A samll Ceantaur child was accompanying an adult Japanese man and referring his as Papa. "Look, Papa. The lady is just like mommy, she's even a keigi-san.(cop)" Centorea's sensitive ears picked up the praise and it elated her. Thoug she was single and in the search of an worthy lover, but her line of work didn't cut her the necessary slack to pick even a single date.

Suddenly the traffic divisions Miia slithered upto her and elbowed her. "Hee, I see miss. Yakuza crusher is grinning like a fool, what's the matter? Lost your virginity or something?"

Miia was the lamia working in Traffic department and (un)fortunately shared the same prefecture with Centorea, Centorea didn't like this overly flamboyant and airhead Lamia, who just writes tickets to unsuspecting males, only to force them into a date with her.

"I shan't succumb to those unethical means like you, heathen serpent." Centorea scoffed at Miia.

Suddenly a small middle-schooler crashed into Miia. He was panting and sweating terribly. Miia got a hold of him, "Are you alright, kiddo?"

"I'm Keigi-nee-san, but that girl she isn't moving and blood..." suddenly the boy lost his senses and fainted.

"Miia, nurse him, call the ambulance, I'm going in." Centorea galloped at the direction which the boy pointed before fainting.

It was a dark lane just beside an abandoned bar. Cerntorea saw a kobold girl with brown fur, lying lifelessly. There's a leaking wound in her abdomen and it was bleeding profusely. Besides that her mobile phone and wallet laid near her. Centorea rushed and checked her pulse.

"It's too late, but her wallet and mobile aren't stolen. It's a homicide, I should ring the detective department." Centorea pulled out her mobile phone.

Rachnera Arachnera was busy reading the morning newspaper. "ANM48's new single again rocking the charts("That's cliche"), Japan has won 140 medals in Olympics out of which Liminals have won 94 ("That's what I call a performance."), Ace attorney Kurusu Kimihito wins another case, the "Cafe-coco." was fined for denying services to a harpy girl, Attorney Kimihito took up her case and helped her to get compensation, ("That's a true gentleman, someday I would like to bind him and interrogate about his fetishes.)"

Suddenly the ringing office phone broke the mood of the only Arachne Officer of the Tokyo police force. The smart detective idly strode towards the ringing phone.

"Mushi-mushi,It's detective department. How can I help you?"

...

"What had happened? You sound too distressed? Have you seen a couple kissing?"

...

"Ok, Ok. My bad. I'll arrive at once."

"Why the hell these idiots need to mar my newspaper time?" Rachnera started huffing in annoyance and dialled the forensics.

Already thirty minutes has passed since the discovery of the body. Miia almost threw up when she saw the corpse and had to be taken away. Centorea was busy with putting up police line tapes around the spot, with her subordinates.

The sudden tapping sound broke her concentration as she looked up to see the arachne detective coming with two human forensic officers.

"I guess, Ms. Prude has preserved the crime scene?" Rachnera asked Centorea. Despite both being two rising stars in their respective departments they never got along from the days of the initial training.

"I knew that you lack ability to decipher even the pettiest of the crimes, that's why I reserved every pound and pence of it." Centorea grinned evilly.

"Let's be serious shall we?" Rachnera's tone changed indicating that she meant business, the playtime is over, at least for now.

"Around 9.30 today morning, a middle-schooler approached me and said something about a lady and blood before fainting in Miia's bosom. I checked up the direction which was pointed by him to find this body." Centorea replied.

"Ok, so you found her dead? What about her identity?"Rachnera asked the Centaur.

"Yes when I arrived she was already dead. As far as her identity, we're able to pull up something. She was a trainer in Kobold-gym, owned by miss. Polt and her name was Erika." Centorea replied.

"I see that her wallet and mobile wasn't stolen." Rachnera pointed towards the belongings of the victim which was also guarded by the tapes.

"Hmm, that's why I concluded that it isn't a robbery. I could see yens sticking out of her purse. That's why I decided to call your department." Centorea replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Polt was busy, stacking up the Barbell plates into their respective racks. The patrons of her gym often forget to put the equipments orderly despite her regular warnings. As the morning session came to an end, Polt started to put the equipments in order. She wanted it to look at its best for the afternoon session.

When Emilia stormed in Polt was rather surprised. One of her most efficient human employee currently should have been on the duty to clear out and chlorinate the pool.

"Boss, two cop girls….they want to question you." Emilia stated while panting.

Polt rushed to her reception, only to find a stern looking Centaur and a scary looking Arachne in MPD uniform.

"I'm Centorea Shianus from the Heinous Crimes prevention squad and she's Rachnera Arachnera from the Detective department. We're here about the murder of Erika, who was also your employee." The duo flashed their badges.

Polt looked utterly shocked, "How? When? She was so happy yesterday; I even granted her a leave for today. How could this happen to such a sweet girl?"

"We found her corpse in the early morning today. She was stabbed to death." Centorea sighed.

Rachnera started questioning while Centorea got her notepad out.

"What was her job in your gym?"

"Well, she was an aerobics instructor in the Evening shift."

"Was she satisfied with her job?"

"Yup, she was a very diligent worker."

"By any chance was she your relative?"

"Ha, no no. Though both of us are Kobolds."

"Had she fallen out with anyone recently?"

"Nope, she was a very reserved and polite person."

"Hmm, did you saw anything out of ordinary with her in last few days?"

"No, not really. Though ,it was the first time in her career that she requested a leave."

"Did she mention anything about the reason for her leave?"

"She said that she was on a movie date with her friends."

"By any chance do you know these friends?"

"No, I'm sure these friends are not her co-workers. If that was the case I would have gotten some other leave requests .Also, she as I mentioned didn't mingle that much with anyone around the gym."

"Do you know anything about her family?"

"She once said that they died in an accident even before she became an exchange student. So it was probably 5-6 years ago."

Suddenly a mild coughing attracted the attention of the cop girls.

"Um, Ma'am I recently saw her with Kimihito Kurusu, the attorney." the human employee replied looking a bit nervously towards Polt.

Polt furrowed her eyes on her employee, Centorea jumped into the conversation, "Where did you see them?"

"I saw them at Café-Oni in Saitama prefecture. "The girl replied.

"Hmm, that's a new point. You seem to know a bit more about this person than your employer?" Centorea bored into the girl with her stare alone.

"Ma'am that was just a coincidence. I saw them at the café by just mere dumb luck. She was just very reserved, I myself never talked to her." She looked a bit uneasy.

"They're surely hiding something. There's more to it than just the Oni-café issue." Rachnera uttered as the duo was going towards saitama prefecture for cross-examination.

"Still we've gotten a lead, that's something I can live with." Centorea was seemingly elated.

"But why did she ask for a leave? Who was the movie date friend? Why did her body was found in Beika prefecture? Why did she leave early yesterday?" Rachnera was immersed in her train of thoughts.

"Centorea, call the IT department and ask them to pull out all the numbers which either way contacted with Erika's cell. Meanwhile we'll pay a visit to this Oni-café." Rachnera asked her investigation partner.

Centorea pulled out her mobile and informed the IT department about their requirements.

"Welcome to the Oni-café, please be seated and place your order." A human woman with jet black hair and brown eyes in a waitress outfit ushered in the duo.

The café was medium sized and catered to all species. Infact the crowd already started to gather in for their midweek brunch.

"We want to talk to the manager." Rachnera and Centorea flashed their badges again.

The woman suddenly backtracked and started stuttering incoherent utterances, a child-like silverhaired girl got a hold of her and called out, "Somebody call Tio-san, she has visitors. And Smith's in panic mode again, prepare cold water ."

Then she apologetically nodded to the duo, "Smith has some bad memories with Liminal cops, so whenever she sees one she freaks out."

The girl dragged the human woman along, but another heterochromatic waitress was tripped by Smith's sprawled legs and the glass she was carrying was rocketed out, but Rachnera saved it by spinning a fast web and cushioning its fall.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, You see I have employees who freak out after seeing cops." The cute and humble ball of muscle AKA Tionishia informed.

Centorea pulled out the photo of the victim and asked "Do you know this person?"

"She's a regular customer. But I can't recall her name." Tio replied.

"Was she a lone wolf or did she come with some friends?" Rachnera followed up.

"Just wait a second, please." Tionishia called out one waitress and said something to her and moments later a lithe Cyclops waitress came in.

"She is Manako-chan. She has a great eyesight and good memory, I guess she would be able to help you." Tionishia gestured Manako to sit down.

Manako had some difficulty making eye contact with the investigating duo, her posture was tense,but she relaxed a bit when Tio reassured her with a pat on the back.

Manako looked at the picture and instantly replied, "She's Erika, she's a regular patron."

"Did she come alone all the time?" Centorea asked.

"Mostly, but once one man accompanied her. He is, if I'm right Kimihito Kurusu, the Attorney." Manako replied.

"Did she come yesterday?"

"Yes, but she was a bit unusual."

"Care to explain this unusualness?"

"She generally comes around 10:30 in the morning and orders a heavy breakfast, but yesterday she came around 9 and ordered only a Tea with two biscuits." Manako replied.

 **(In Polt's gym)**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mutter useless crap? If you value your employment, you should never ever bring up the pool incident of Erika in front of those two pestering cops."

Polt was admonishing Emilia for her statements to the cops, the last thing she wanted is to get entangled in a murder investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I guess the next order of business would be , Mr. Kurusu?" Centorea asked Rachnera, as the duo came out of Oni-café.  
"Hm,..but I think he would be a tougher nut to crack." Rachnera replied while skittering across the road.  
"I'm making an appointment with Mr. Kurusu, I don't want to give away our advantage as cops though." Centorea took out her mobile, Rachnera nodded.

"Pardon the intrusion, we had an appointment with Mr. Kurusu." Centorea called out as the duo entered the hallway in the large Kurusu mansion.

A mermaid in a wheelchair blocked their path, "I'm Meroune Lorelei, secretary of Kurusu-sensei.I see one Ms. Shianus has an appointment with Sensei." The mermaid scrolled through the new high end tablet.

"Follow me, I'll guide you to the chamber." Meroune wheeled out, leading the duo to the consultation room.

"Welcome Ms. Centorea, welcome Ms. Rachnera, so what brings the two aces of MPD to my chamber?" the handsome young man sitting of the far end of the table replied in a deep voice.

"I knew from the beginning that it would be a dumb plan. Our appearances aren't concealing at best." Rachnera smiled little apologetically, while Centorea's face rivaled a tomato.

"Ah, don't be so hard on the ace of the Heinous Crime Prevention Department, due to both of your remarkable endeavours, you two are more noteworthy than you think." The attorney charmingly informed the enamoured Arachne and the flustered Centaur.

"We have come here to ask you some questions about a murder." Rachnera was the first to regain her composure while Centorea was recovering just a bit sluggishly.

"Ok, I will help you to the best of my capacity." Kurusu remarked.

Rachnera started questioning and Centorea brought out the notepad,  
"Mr. Kurusu, by any means do you remember Erika the Kobold?"

"Yes, she was my client, she was charged unlawfully and I fought her case. I guess from your questions that she is the victim here."

"Yes, she was stabbed to death. So when did this happen?"

"Almost two years ago."

"Have you been seeing her recently?"

"No, not really… but once she called me out to the Oni-café for a small treat."

"Are you sure that it was only a small treat? There were no further plans?"

"Rest assured, I don't like making romantic rendezvous with my clients, but Investigators are a different ball game."

This rebuttal flustered Centorea but a sly smile appeared in Rachnera's face.

"Do you know Mr. Kurusu, I also like a rendezvous involving chains and pains, believe me you won't enjoy when I'll whip the truth out of you." Rachnera slyly licked her lips.

"You can, but that would be pure torture. You could land in jail."

"It won't be if it's an S&M session with my date."

"So you're admitting to make me your date?"

"Depends on if you're telling the truth or not."

"Ok, enough with this kidding. I'll tell you the whole story. Two years ago Erika was accused of almost letting a Mermaid die due to her inconvenience. She forgot to put up the board indicating chlorinated water the in pool. But the Police filed an attempt to murder charge against her and I took up her case. Proved that it was negligence with no bonafide intent and she got a fine and community service instead of a jail term."

"Hm, what were you doing during 1 and 3 a.m. last night?"

"I was sound asleep. You can check the cctv in front of my house, nobody can enter or leave without getting caught in that thing."

"Centorea please go and check the CCTV footage?"

Kurusu called for Meroune and asked her to lead Centorea to the CCTV recorder.

"Do you have any idea about the victim of that incident regarding the chlorinated water?"

"Well it was my secretary Meroune, though at that time she wasn't employed here and I didn't even know her."

"So where does she live?"

"She lives with me. I can't force her to commute from her appointment. As you can see, a life on the land is pretty hectic for a mermaid."

"So where was she at the same time 1 am-3 am last night?"

"Well she was probably sleeping in her room. Unlike us she just can't go around anywhere as she pleases."

Centorea returned with Meroune ,with a defeated look in her face.

Rachnera suddenly asked Meroune, "What were you doing last night from 1 to 3?"

"Well I was just sleeping in my pool room."

"Thanks for your time Mr. Kurusu." Rachnera shook hands with him, followed by Centorea doing the same.

Rachnera conveyed this new piece of information to Centorea, Centorea cried out with joy, "It has to be the mermaid, she had a grudge on that kobold, she used a contract killer to kill Erika."

"Hm, that's surely an angle. This Kurusu guy is a damn flirt, not that I mind. But he is a womanizer, I can't just see why Erika took him out to Oni-café." Rachnera sighed.

Suddenly Rachnera's phone started ringing, she picked it up…..

"Hm…..you got something on her?"

…

"Ah, she was with an Italian Businessman ok so she has an alibi."

….

"Anything on the phone records, which Centorea asked?"

…

"That Hellhound?"

…

"Good job , keep it up."

"I think you've gotten a bunch of leads?" Centorea asked Rachnera.

"Yes and No." Rachnera replied.

"What? Why is this obfuscation?" Centorea looked flustered.

"Well for starters, Erika's phone has a long call history with Kurusu, even before 2 years. The usually called each other at night, these things started 3 years ago and stopped around 2.5 years ago. And Erika also called Hurley, the suspected Hellhound hit-girl two months ago and just on the last night before she was killed. On a side note Polt was busy seducing some Italian Businessman all night long, giving her an alibi. " Rachnera took a pause for a deep breath.

"This means everybody was lying to us or suppressing facts. This case looks more and more complicated."

Suddenly a realization hit Rachnera, it was almost evening and the streetlights started to light up. Due to the street light on her back, Centorea couldn't see her face or her glittering eyes. In a deep and cold voice the Arachne ordered her, "You go to your department, pull up a picture of Hurley, then visit Oni-café and show it to Manako, ask whether she was present on that day when Erika and Kurusu visited the café."

"Where are you going?" Centorea looked bewildered.

"I need to verify something from the Para-athletes guild." Rachnera murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Centorea rushed to her department. She needed a printout of Hurley for the investigation, asap. The airhead Harpy of the front desk was the person in charge for in this matter.

"Papi, I need a picture of Hurley, the blacklisted Hellhound, asap."

"Ok, I'll print her out, but what's the rush? I didn't see any fresh cases popping up."

"Just do it for the love of God." Centorea lashed out in response to Papi's meaningless questions.

 _"Hmm….blackish fur and red eyes, I'm pretty sure that even if she visited once Manako'll remember."_ Centorea stormed out of her office towards Oni-café.

"I'm Rachnera Arachnera from the detective department. I'm looking some information about one Karen Kurusu and one Ryan Davidson." Rachnera flashed her badge to the receptionist.

"Ma'am please wait. I'll inform director Ichinose-sensei in a minute." The receptionist dialled a number and told something to the director over the phone.

"Ma'am your appointment is fixed. Director will see you in another 15 minutes." The receptionist informed Rachnera.

 _"That photo was very pivotal, it a damn luck that I saw it, the Kurusu girl along with the Hellhound and her adoptive brother."_ Rachnera muttered to herself.

"Welcome Ms. Rachnera, how can I help you?" the middle aged director asked in a mild manner.

"Hi, Mr. Ichinose, I would like to have some information about Karen Kurusu and Ryan Davidson." Rachnera relaxed over the big couch.

The director clacked his keyboard frantically and then two pages came out of the printer. "You'll have their field of athletic events, disability, contact numbers, family history and addresses. But tell me detective, are these kids involved in something? Both of them are hard-working kids and I seriously doubt that they are involved in something shady."

Rachnera stopped the man with a gesture, "Nah, it's just a routine enquiry ."

Rachnera came out from the office with a gleeful smile, "Two calls on the same day from Hurley's phone to Karen's. I'm pretty sure these two are in the cahoots."

Centorea sprinted towards the Oni-café almost out of breath, Smith held out the door for her, "Ms. Centorea shall I bring a drink for you?"

"Yees….and send Manako-san I've more info for her." Centorea let out between pants.

"Ah….now this is what I call a drink." Centorea gulped down almost the quarter of the Beer bottle in one go. She then flashed out the photo in front of the Manako's single eye. "Now Manako-san, have you seen this Hellhound around your café? If yes then did you see her around the same time when Mr. Kimihito was seen with the victim?"

Manako scratched her chin, looked upwards and then replied, "Yes, in-fact I saw her on the same day. I also saw her another time with two specially abled kids."

A smile graced Centorea's lips. "Manako-san you're simply great. Why're you wasting your time, here? We need stealthy and observant people like you in our department. Heck,why don't you write the next Police recruitment exam?"

Manako's cheeks heated up, she was embarrassed due to this praising. "I'm…bit awkward around other people and we see each other as scary, anyways."

"We'll take care of that, once you're in the force." Centorea paid the bill and tipped the Monoeye, she was elated due to this new lead.

Suddenly her phone beeped, she took out to read the incoming message. It was from Rachnera, "Meet me at Beika park. Bring your sword and gun."

A sly smile appeared in the Centaur's face, "If Thou art going storm this Hurley's address, be assured of my unwavering support of thine action." Centorea often indulged in Victorian English whenever she had something interesting to delve into.

Rachnera' snarky reply read, "You bet we are, Ms. Shakespeare."

Rachnera knocked the door of the flat cautiously with an eye on the keyhole, while Centorea was ready with her sword.

Suddenly a light male voice lashed out, "Go away, Nee-san isn't in the house." Which followed by a heavy thud, coming from the back end of the flat.

Centorea kicked the door open, only to find a human boy on wheelchair. "Who're you, why did you break the door, violent lady?" he cried out loudly.

"Centorea, leave him, our target is running through the park." Rachnera pointed out the fading silhouette.

Hurley was sprinting with all her might, the vast grassland gave her ample opportunity to loose her pursuer, yet the increasingly louder sound of hoofs suggested otherwise. _"Seems like I was seen through the keyhole, one's a centaur, I heard her hooves, the other is…."_

 _"If the Centaur won't leave me alone I'll pump all these bullets in her."_ Hurley was going to reach for her pistol while running.

Suddenly another silhouette appeared on her left side, it was an enormous dark blob and a skittering sound followed it. Before she could respond a fierce punch on her left cheek threw her to the ground followed by a pair of hooves striking her with full force towards her shoulder blade.

Hurley tried reaching for the pistol but some sort of webbing stopped her from doing so. She was greeted with six fiery red eyes and a pair of icy cold blue eyes.

"Now talk. Or else I'll just gut you, **Alive**." the last part was spelled with more emphasis as the Arachne sank her claws to grip the Hellhound's face.

Hurley for the first time in her life felt raw fear, she knew that this woman wasn't joking.

"Why did Erika contact you?" the Centaur asked calmly.

"Who is Erika and for fuck's sake, let me go." The Hellhound pleaded.

The Centaur took out her sword and struck Hurley on her ribs with the blunt part. She doubled over in pain.

"Look, Hurley. My partner is quite violent despite being a blue eyed blonde. So for your own interest, I suggest that you should talk." Rachnera cupped her face with more pressure.

Centorea was angry about being called a violent blue eyed blonde, but she knew more pressing matters were to be addressed.

"Hurley, if you don't cooperate with us, we'll have to arrest you. We have enough evidence to do so. Think about the plight that will be dished out to your disabled brother, how will he cope with the arrest of his sister? Think clearly, help us and we'll keep our end of the bargain." Rachnera toned down her glare while Centorea was busy cracking her knuckles.

The only weak spot of the otherwise tough Hellhound was brilliantly exposed by Rachnera, Hurley fell onto her Knees.

"Erika hired me to kill someone. She didn't anything about the target in the beginning, but then when she shown me the target at Oni-café I was astonished. The target was Karen's big brother, Kurusu-sensei. Karen is a very sweet girl and is very affectionate of my brother. There's no way I could have forgiven myself after this task, you know I'm more sort of mercenary, this contract killing wasn't my thing but I was lured in as I need a shitload to treat my ailing brother. But I refused due the call of my conscience but Erika won't stop pestering me, so I called her out and gave her a piece of my mind. "

The sobbing Hellhound was interrupted as Centorea wasn't convinced , "Thus stabbing her to death."

"Please Ma'am, believe me, I didn't kill her. I just punched her till she passed out." Hurley almost pleaded to the Centaur, while Rachnera was on her phone, checking up on her mail.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachnera sternly reminded Hurley; "Currently ,you're a suspect, but I'm cutting you some slack only for the sake of your brother. You'll not leave the town at any cost and you'll present yourself before the local police station every afternoon."

Centorea looked a bit puzzled, she was under the impression that an impending arrest of the concerned Hellhound would happen.

"Centorea, something more has been unearthed in the post-mortem report. I'll send you the copy and let's call it a night." Rachnera yawned and helped Hurley out of her binds.

Hurley bowed, "Thank you very much, Ma'am. I'll be in your debt, forever."

After returning home Centorea drew her cold bath. Today was quite hectic and she needed a warm bath to loosen up the tension in her muscles.

After immersing herself in her plus-size bathtub for 30 minutes, Centorea decided that it was enough. She felt incredibly hungry.

After satisfying her hunger with an extra bowl of vegetable salad, the Centaur girl belched with a feeling of fulfilment.

She picked up her phone and opened her mailbox, _"Rachnera said that she was going to mail me the PM report, ha here it is."_

Centorea opened the PM report and read it with undivided attention, "Hmm….punch marks on belly and face. The location of the bruises indicate that the assailant, who punched the victim had a stronger left hand. The stab wound indicates that the weapon used was an around four inches long kitchen knife. The stab wound was inflicted by a right handed assailant. The victim had alcohol in her stomach. Greasy machine oil was found on her right finger."

" _Now, I see. That's why she didn't arrest Hurley. She's a southpaw."_ Centorea reasoned.

Rachnera was still in the office, she didn't want to head home as she was too tired. She had a change of clothes for the night anyways. She took a shower in the shower room, changed up and opened the phone records of Karen Kurusu.

 _"Hmm…..she had contacted Hurley, just before the incident ,and Hurley contacted her a bit earlier. I guess Hurley might have assured her of her brother's safety in the last call. But if the PM report is to be believed then there was someone else involved, someone whom we are missing out. The killer disposed of the murder weapon so this means that killer could have been found out from the weapon. This means it's the work of an amateur, if a hitman did it, people would have found the weapon lying on the scene Hitmen generally don't take the risk of carrying around a murder weapon if it's not a gun.."_ Rachnera was drowned in her thoughts _._

"Ah,it's almost nine. I need find a good place to dine, nearby." Rachnera got up from her desk, even detectives need to fill their bellies.

Centorea woke up with renewed vigour. Somehow she was convinced that today would be more fruitful for their ever complicating investigation.

She got ready while humming the newest song of ANM-48, ate a heavy breakfast and wore her dress with picture perfect precision.

"I've seen the report, Rachnera. What do you suggest in this regard?" Centorea asked the detective.

"Well, as a starting point it's very likely that there was a significant third person who already knew the whereabouts of the victim and had done the deed with precision." Rachnera concluded.

"That's a generalization at best and speculation at worst. Doesn't help me to untangle this mess." Centorea puffed her cheeks with annoyance.

"When you do away with the impossible, the residue, however improbable has to be the truth." Rachnera pointed towards the flustered Centaur with a dramatic pose.

"Again beating around the bush, we have to use it, not utter it like a mystery flick cliché." Centorea gave off serious stare. (and you could have sworn that tick marks were appearing all over her head.)

"Ah, let me elaborate. There are two possible explanations, a random person appears, sees the victim, stabs her and flees from the scene, or someone kept the victim under a tight vigil. Knew when she was vulnerable and then attacked. Now the first one just gets scrapped away by Occam's razor." Rachnera explained.

"Explain it in plain language," Centorea looked more flustered than agitated.

"The first premise makes four independent assumptions viz-a-viz , a random person with anger problems, the same person is coming out with a knife, the same person finding the victim in a vulnerable state and he stabs her to death without a single motive. The second one makes only two, someone was following her closely for some reason, the reason was to murder her. Now tell me, Ms. Shakespeare, which between the two is least likely ?" Rachnera had an amount high of haughtiness in her tone.

Centorea scratched her head and then answered, "Now that you explained it, I guess the first one looks more improbable."

"So who was spying on the victim? That's the trillion-Yen question." Rachnera concluded her reasoning.

Suddenly an idea popped in her mind, "What if the perpetrator hired a private detective to spy on the victim?"

Rachnera chuckled, "And what makes you think so?"

"Well, the killer was a novice, if he was professional then there would have been no need to hide the weapon, in-fact contract killers prefer bullets over knives. If the perpetrator was an amateur then he by no means would try to tail the victim so he needed a detective to know more about the victim's private life?" Centorea looked for approval from her more learned partner.

"Ok, but if he was an amateur then why he didn't hire a contract killer?" Rachnera asked her current partner.

"Maybe he wanted to kill her by his own hands, maybe he was so enraged that he needed to see her grasping for her last breath." Centorea tried her best to reason.

"You're learning fast, not bad for an erstwhile uniformed thug." Rachnera teasingly said, poking fun towards Centorea's parental department.

"Look, Heinous Crime Prevention Department saves a lot of lives and catches killers while putting their lives on the line, we might not be great detectives but we are no thugs. You should be more respectful, else my sword will taste thy flesh." Centorea fumed with anger.

"Relax, don't get sand in your undies, it's just a joke, btw, I already have notified all detective agencies operating in Tokyo prefecture. Anyone who was handling a case concerning the victim or Hurley or both would be reporting to us." Rachnera tried her best to diffuse the situation.

The land phone in Rachnera's desk started ringing, Centorea picked it up.

"Hello, this is Inspector Centorea Shianus, how can I help you?"

…...

Centorea cupped the mouthpiece and handed it to Rachnera, "It's for you. From the Q-detective agency."

""Hello, Detective Rachnera speaking."

…

"Send in the detective to my office within another 20 minutes."

….

"Thank you."

"So I guess that we've gotten a lead?" Centorea asked the gleeful Arachne, who nodded in affirmation.


	6. Chapter 6

A boy of late teens, entered the room. The bespectacled, smart looking boy was greeted by the Arachne and the Centaur.

"Good morning Ma'am. I'm Conan Kudo, the detective whom you've summoned." the boy bowed in humility.

A smile graced Centorea's lips, it's not a quotidian thing to witness such humility in the younger generation.

Rachnera looked unaffected by the humble gesture; she directly came to the point, "So you're the guy who was hired to keep an eye on the deceased Erika?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I was assigned the job by my employer. Though we really don't know the whereabouts of the client." Conan replied.

"Fine, we'll come to that a bit later, but why you're employed in such a risky job in such a young age? You're not even in your twenties." Rachnera inquired.

"Well I need my pocket money Ma'am. I'm a poor kid, living on my own and pursuing a law degree. But my scholarship isn't enough to cover my living expenses, so that's why I took up this part time job. Even though you say that it's dangerous but I would beg to differ. Generally the cases we get only deal with cheating spouses or dishonest business partners. Once in a blue moon we get cases of thievery or robbery." Conan stopped to take a breath.

"Fair enough, now tell me about this mysterious client more."Rachnera ordered the young man.

"Yes, Ma'am. The request came to us by post around a month ago. The advance was also sent. There was no address of the sender or any name. The photo of the deceased Kobold was also in it, the sender instructed us to give a detailed and thorough report about her daily life, but here came the tricky part, after gathering the necessary data we had to put all the details inside a letter-box beside the Hotaru Mall, in Kanagawa prefecture." Conan casually replied.

"Why didn't you contact the Police? If the sender was so suspicious, you guys should have refused the case." Centorea looked a bit surprised.

"Ma'am, they offered us twice than our rate. Boss couldn't refuse it ." Conan replied.

"Fine, but how the money was sent? Given your charges, the amount is somewhere near to Fifty thousand Yens." Rachnera asked glaring into the icy blue eyes of the young boy.

"Ma'am, they already transferred the amount into the company's main account." Conan answered.

"Fair enough, let's hear more about that letterbox, near Hotaru mall, shall we?" Rachnera seemed a bit pissed with Conan's casual approach.

"Yes, Ma'am. That letter-box was mounted by a private person. It's not Post Office's. It was just a plain green letterbox affixed to the light post just in front of the main entrance of the Mall. But it was very peculiar, it was affixed a bit lower." Conan showed the estimated height , by taking his hands towards his upper belly.

The detective duo let the boy go for now. They knew they won't get any more from this smart kid.

"Centorea, contact the IT guys and ask them to pull out all the transactions of the Q-detective agency, which amounts around 50 thousand yens. Meanwhile I, need to have a stroll." Rachnera stretched a bit and then got up from the desk.

"Hmm, I guess you would be visiting the Mall, to check up on that box theory?" Centorea also got up.

"Yes and don't forget to press the IT guys, they're a bunch of slackers." Rachnera went out.

 _"Hmmm…so this is the Hotaru Mall. Ah here it is. Green colour, he was right it's very low for a letterbox. What are these, looks like the the wooden door was bruised by something, ah it was locked at some point of time, but now there isn't any."_

Rachnera pulled out her phone, "Forensics department, please send someone to Hotaru Mall, Kanagawa. I'm also at the spot, I've gotten a new clue."

"I'm sorry, Rachnera. I can't find any prints on this but I got something rather insignificant. It's a tiny amount of grease." Ai the Cyclops of the Forensic team responded.

Rachnera cupped her own chin, _"Grease, grease?I saw it somewhere in this case, where? Where?"_

"Hey, Rachnera I'm leaving, there's nothing in it." Ai said to the thinking Arachne.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind, her six eyes beamed with a piercing glare "Hey, Ai, did Erika, the victim had grease on herself?"

"Now that you mention it, she had some grease on her right paw, but why?" Ai looked surprised.

 _"If I'm thinking correctly Centorea would find nothing from the IT guys, if that person is the culprit then the tracks would be cleverly covered."_ ". Just dumb curiosity." The Arachne answered the disbelieving Cyclops.

"Rachnera, we got nothing. The transactions were done from an account in Swiss bank and we can't go further, Swiss bank isn't bound to cooperate with Tokyo Metropolitan Police." No sooner Rachnera had arrived when Centorea announced this.

"Centorea forget about that transaction, just bring a plan of the Kurusu household and the name of Meroune's doctor." Rachnera looked damn serious.

As both the Liminal cops unfurled the big paper sheet, the rest of the department looked at them curiously.

"So Meroune's pool room has a direct link with the swear." Rachnera marked the spot on the photocopy of the original plan.

Centorea still was unaware of her partner's thought process. "But she has a solid alibi. She's mermaid ,she just can't go out at her will."

Rachnera smiled, "She can, but if I'm right she already has paid the highest price for her foolishness."

(In Dr. Okayado's Chamber)

"Meroune, you have contracted a very persistent disease. It's a bad virus and can be lethal for mermaids, but don't worry I guess this shot will make you feel better." The Doctor bandaged the ulcer on Meroune's Mermaid tail.

"Sensei, how much time do I have at my disposal?" Meroune's face looked devoid of any emotions.

Dr. Okayado looked a bit flustered, "No no, it just complicated, nothing serious, you'll recover within no time." The doctor hid his anxiety by leaving Meroune to get the required things for the shot.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Okayado was deeply immersed in his thoughts, _"Meroune doesn't need to know this, she doesn't deserve this. This bacteria is lethal for mermaids and she also came a bit late, I'm not sure that whether she'll survive or not."_ A sharp knock on his chamber door forced him back to his senses, "Ok, come in."

A standard Arachne and a common Centaur walked in, both were in their cop uniforms. The Arachne stated, "Good evening Doctor, I need some information regarding one of your patients, one Meroune Lorelei."

"I'm not bound by law to divulge any information about my patient, Detective Rachnera." the doctor sternly replied, he already saw their names on their nameplates.

"Well, then her blood will be on your hands, Doc. She is being targeted by a rogue assassin. We're trying to cover for her as her life is at a risk, she might be killed if we delay any further." the Arachne stated with contemplating eyes.

"Hmm, that's how it was then. Meroune came to me with a very persistent bacterial infection namely Areomonas Hydrophila. She had a huge ulcer and the infection is quite lethal for the mermaids. Somebody must have poisoned her with the bacteria." the Doctor gasped in terror.

"By the way Doctor, where's this bacteria can be found naturally?" the Arachne asked

"It's very common in the swears." the Doctor replied.

Centorea was shocked inwardly, _"Rachnera's deductions are making sense."_

"Thanks Doctor." The Arachne and the Centaur went out, suddenly the realization hit Okayado, "She has extracted the information from me with such ease, what a cunning detective."

(In Kurusu Household)

Mero was waiting on her wheelchair, she vaguely felt her bandaged ulcer. It was clear that she was dying, she knew form her experience that this infection is lethal for mermaids, her own grand-mother died due to this. _"Why the detectives insisted that I should wait alone? Did they find something?"_

A skittering sound followed by a clattering of hooves attracted her attention, the detective duo were standing infront of her.

"Ms. Mero, how's that ulcer?" the Arachne asked the Mermaid.

"Not good, I'm not very hopeful about coming around." Mero replied.

"Well we have found out the killer, we have undeniable proof about her involvement." Centorea sternly replied.

"Then why did you call me out? I'm not a relative of the victim?" Mero looked irritated.

"Ms. Mero is your room covered by CCTV?" Centorea asked.

"NO, why should it be, I've my privacy to protect. What are you trying to insinuate?" Mero looked into her eyes.

"So there's no proof that on the night of the murder, you were in your room." Rachnera followed up.

Mero grabbed her belly and started laughing, " ...oh my god. You guys are really naive. How can a Mermaid leave without her wheelchair and the front door was under CCTV coverage, it didn't catch me."

"Exactly, mermaids didn't need to walk or wheel around, when they can swim. Tell me why you are infected with Areomonas Hydrophila ? That thing is only found in swears and your pool room is daily cleaned by Ozone blast. How did it got onto you?" The Arachne had all her six eyes focused on the paling mermaid.

"What does that mean?" Mero gulped.

"Someone asked a private detective to tail the victim. The same person never contacted with the concerned detective, in person. The mailbox which was propped up beside Hotaru Mall for their information exchange is at a suitable height for a mermaid on a wheelchair. We even found some grease on it with traces of Mermaid slime." Centorea towered over the quivering mermaid.

"So what, even if I swam in a dump, hired a detective to spy on someone and never came face to face with the said detective, what do these prove?Are you trying to harass me?" Mero was now furious

"But still, Ms. Mero all these things only point to your obstinate infatuation about the victim, but there's other thing, we found grease the victim's right paw, what if I inspect your wheelchair's protruding axel." with a fast move Rachnera lowered her body and grabbed greasy leftover from the axel, "Ha Kobold furs, if we test their dan, maybe we'll find a match." Rachnera looked directly in Meroune's eye.

Mero lowered her head, and started laughing psychotically, "Damn, bitch, who knew that her stupid furs will be stuck on my wheelchair. I asked the servicing guy to grease them, so that I can move faster. ..the grease got me. What a tragedy, fine now arrest me, detectives."

"You don't have much time left, we already know the spread of your infection, you have at-most a week at your disposal. I really don't want to press charges on a dying mermaid. Don't leave the town till you die, is that understood?"

(Two hours later in a Bar)

"Now that you explained it, it almost looks to be pretty easy." Centorea sighed while gulping her Wine. The girls thought that the closure of the case should be celebrated by drinking so they were at this bar, drinking their asses off.

"Yes, if we had pieced it in a broader perspective we would have nailed her earlier. It's right that she can't leave her room at her will but she's the only one who can ditch the CCTV by swimming through the swears, she already had her accomplice waiting her with her chair near the swear, probably the wheelchair servicing guy. She can easily sneak that out with his help and make him bring it back during the next day. By using this trick she got out, Hurley already punched the light's out of the Kobold so it was easy for her to kill Erika. Then she threw the dagger down the drain and left according to her plan. Her motive was to kill Erika in order to protect her master. She really loves him, with her life."

Rachnera gulped her coffee, "So probably within a week that cuckfish will die and Kurusu will be single again."

Suddenly Centorea felt her cheeks heating up, Kurusu was a handsome man, she thought, _"I better order a dress for Mero's wake. I need to impress him."_

 _"Proud Centaur race, my ass. Look at Ms. prude frolicking on the prospect of picking him up on the very wake of Mero. Guess I also need to up my game, I also need to bind that pesky lawyer in Turtle shell position before Ms. Prudes gives him a ride on her back."_ unlike Centorea, Rachnera got drunk on Caffeine but that never meant that her deductive reasoning would also be out.


End file.
